


Their Adventures in the Supernatural

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives started off as two normal kids, from not so normal families. Tiziana-Elizabeth Braginski  and Allen Frederick Winchester had both done everything they could to cover their pasts.  But when Allen gets possessed and his brothers come in and save him from making a mistake both their lives go south.  Allen tried his hardest to remain safe and keep his girlfriend protected but when their lives soon take a turn for the worst  they have to find a way to keep their relationship which had been built purely on the lies of the lives they wanted most. Normality. Will the two be able to escape their haunted past? Will their relationship based on lies crumble between the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who the Hell are They?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea when I was role playing with my new friend who is honestly the best 2p! England turned 2p! America I have ever had ever. She was absolutely Brilliant and I love her to bits! The prologue is short and adorables!! <3 I love my friend she's such a brilliant sweetheart and I'm forever grateful!  The next two parts probably won't be on this account. But check them out on [Avvio-In-Cima-18](http://avvio-in-cima-18.deviantart.com) Or on Archive and fanfiction.net. They will also be going on wattpad and what not  I love chus.
> 
> In the prologue you have a super confusing opening paragraph, leaving you wondering what is going to happen next? Flashback, little kids is when the couple first meet. Pay attention to Allen's whereabouts. It'll let you know just how Supernatural falls into play in this whole thing. It's planned honestly ;D Honestly 2p! AmeBel is so sweet and I'm gonna ship it for the rest of my life... 'kay? 'Kay. Alright another thing I don't know who fucking drew this picture but thank you whoever you are. Stay ghetto fabu kay? good. Also here's the linky poo. Feel free to draw Tilly and Allen together... They're fucking gorgeous and my otp and I love them. So much don't hate me or I'll drop a bomb on your ship Glad shit's settled. Good. Anyway but yeah. Any ideas on what's going to happen? How many years? whoooo you won't know until I get home from bowling. 
> 
> [data2.whicdn.com/images/151200…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://data2.whicdn.com/images/151200388/superthumb.jpg) <<Picture linky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly is kidnapped and just when she thought it couldn't be worse it turns out the kidnapper is her long term boyfriend. Just as though she thinks she's going to get raped by her boyfriend (A man she no longer knows, two menburst through the doors and exorcize the demon that had taken over Allen's body. Who are these mystery men? And why would a demon care for this young couple so much?

The twenty year old woman was coming back from her workplace. The Belorussian was on closing staff that night and was locking up shop for the night. She was just finishing some minor touch-ups to the rest of the diner. Tilly worked for an old woman who owned this fifties style diner, where everything that was made was something that the missus had when she was younger. Walking towards the front door she shut the lights off before closing the door behind her. She locked the door and placed the keys in her book bag. Tilly was still wearing her uniform consisting of a tight orange dress that came just above the knees and a pair of sneakers to replace the roller skates she carried in her arms. Tilly placed her skates in her book bag and started her journey home. Normally when Tilly worked the night shift she’d have Allen pick her up, unfortunately Allen had too been working late. So the Belorussian found no harm in walking home, it wasn’t like she lived that far away anyway. Tilly put in her beats ear buds in her iPhone and placed it in her pocket after turning the radio on. Music started blaring through the headphones and the girl started running. This was the best way to relieve stress for the young Belorussian.

"This just in," The radio said through her ear buds. "A string of murders has been released to the public. Young women between the ages of sixteen and twenty five. The descriptions of the women targeted are blonde and have uniquely colored eyes. If you have any details on the murderer and who it may be please call Crime-stoppers with any information." Tilly immediately stopped in her tracks and removed her ear buds and looked around at her surroundings. "And if you know anyone with this description, please tell them to stay indoors and never go out alone." Looking around shooting her eyes in every direction she started to tremble. “Remember, Crime-stoppers wants your information, not your name.

She unplugged her headphones from her iPhone and put it to her ear to call her boyfriend. She blinked her blush pink eye shadow covered, lavender eyes and listened to the phone ring. "C’mon Al… Pick up please." She whispered, hearing twigs snapping all around her. His phone went straight to voicemail. Chewing her lip she frowned when it went to voicemail, terrified. “A-Al… I-I’m on my way home… I’m assuming you’re probably sleeping so I’ll try and be quiet when I get there.” She informed him and hung up. Tilly started to run again, as fast as she could.

Tilly stopped in her tracks she glanced around and bit her red painted lips. A twig snapped not far from the young woman and she froze in spot. Her eyes shot in every direction before she felt a hand clasp over her mouth and nose; Tilly let out a sharp gasp, breathing in the chloroform covered rag. This wasn’t happening, the Belorussian knew that she was supposed to remain calm and try to not breathe it in. Unfortunately she couldn’t help but scream aimlessly, terrified.

It was just shortly after eleven thirty when the young Belorussian fell into her captor’s arms with all of her weight. Tilly’s body was dragged off, thrown in a van and transported. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed and was incredibly groggy by the time she had finally awoken from her daze. When she tried to move, she found herself bound by tight ropes, and was tightly bound to a chair. Her struggles were made solely out of confusion and fear. She tried to scream for help only to find some sort of ball in her mouth. The room was either pitch black or she was blindfolded, and by the feeling of fabrics on her face she was probably blindfolded. It wasn’t anything she could do, the sharpening sound of a knife drew closer, followed by the clicking of boots on stone.

From the sounds of it, he was approximately five foot six inches tall, a hundred and twenty five pounds, was wearing cowboy or combat boots and they were in a room with tall ceilings, metal walls, and a cement floor. She was tied in a wooden chair and the man chuckled as he walked about the room, drawing closer to her. A chilling, high pitched, insane laugh broke through the sinister air, its owner having a wide grin as his pink and blue eyes flashed in the light. He traced the side of her face with the sharp blade, not enough to make a cut but enough to instill terror. "'Ello Poppet... We're going to have lots of fun aren't we?" He laughed again, his voice sickeningly sweet. In a terrifying way.

Tilly wasn't at this point entirely conscious and remained confused and unsure at this point what was happening. The sinister laugh made freeze and stop doing what she was doing at that point. Though the girl was blindfolded and couldn't see anything the voice enough was enough to scare her. Tilly wanted Allen, and all her thoughts immediately went to him. Would he be worrying about her? Did he know where she was? Would he just think that she was going to be coming home late? The footsteps drew closer and closer. The Brit excitedly crouched to her height and touched her face, breathing down her neck.

When she felt the breath against her ear and neck she froze, trying so hard to just not. Breathe. Tilly felt the cold metal against her skin and instantly froze, her whole body trembling. This wasn't happening, she kept telling herself that if it wasn't happening it would come true... She was having a nightmare this wasn't possible. The Belorussian started to cry when he spoke, his tone laced with the scent of baked goods and something else. Anything that she tried to say was muffled and incoherent thanks to the gag. Tilly whimpered against her gag and squirmed, trying to break free but unfortunately for her the ropes were too tight. He smirked wickedly, a free hand trailing down her sides, feeling her curves.

"Hmm... As much as I like having you unable to see what I'm doing I want to see those scared eyes of yours…" he smirked and removed the blindfold, giving her an evil grin as he stood over her. The knife trailed down the front of her uniform, slowly cutting through the fabric. Tilly wasn’t ready for this! This isn’t what she wanted! No man had seen her naked, not even her boyfriend. They’d been together but Tilly had never been ready for him and was always worried that he would hate her for it. Turned out that Allen, according to his brother was just as scared as Tilly was.

When he removed her blindfold she had wished he hadn't, not liking the scene before her. Tilly’s lavender colored eyes wide in fear the girl whimpered, her eyes widening more when he started to cut through her work uniform. She squirmed and started to scream in fear shaking her head not wanting the other to see her naked.

He gave a cackle at her fear, finishing his work with the uniform and throwing the remains away to the side. He turned to a table beside him, where resided many different items, most looked like torture tools, and some even more naughty. Though there was one odd thing there that didn't go with the rest, a syringe, prepared to inject someone, likely her, with whatever was inside. He picked up the syringe, turning it in his hands as he turned back to her. The room they were in was dark, it was impossible to see three feet past where she was currently bound.

When Oliver cut her dress, and made quick work to get dispose of the orange skin-tight dress she sat in the chair in her thin lacy underwear. Her panties were made of a thin lavender colored lace and she had a matching lavender bra with black lace. Tilly whimpered loudly and tried to break the binds when she knew that she couldn't get away she gave up all hopes of seeing Allen again. Tears streamed down her cheek, messing up her makeup. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked in her captor's eyes, the idea of this actually happening was extremely terrifying. She didn't know what was in the syringe and she really didn't want to know what it was.

Oliver smirked, injecting the needle into her inner thigh, very close to the hem of her lacy panties. He then picked up another syringe, this one having an odd color, swirls of pink and blue much like Oliver's eyes. "My own concoction... Adds a bigger boost than the aphrodisiacs alone." he said with a smirk, injecting it as well, on the other thigh. He then stepped back to wait for it to kick in, watching her with lustful eyes as he looked up and down her body. Noting that the other was watching her she glared at him with bored looking eyes until he said that one dreaded word she never wanted to hear in a situation like this. Aphrodisiacs. Tilly remained in a state of disbelief. Her eyes widened in horror, aphrodisiacs? And two large, concentrated doses of it would mostly make her body melt. The drugs kicked in with no issue, no other doses duly needed before the girl started to tremble, shifting uncomfortably.

She knew what he was planning and Tilly didn’t want any of the sorts. The Belorussian looked at his oddly colored eyes and started to mewl against the gag. Shifting in her chair he she found herself being a chair for the Brit as he ran ten, featherweight fingers up and down her body any and all touches feeling so electrified and causing her own body to betray her as she moaned from pleasure, her entire body, extremely hyper-sensitive. As Tilly’s body betrayed her and she was trembling, in her seat she whimpered as she hung her head in shame. All she could think about was the boy she loved oh so much and what he would do? How he would feel if he’d ever found out.

As Tilly thought about Allen Oliver smirked, and motioned with his hand into the darkness, a figure stepping out and into the dim candlelight. Messy auburn hair falling in his red, lust filled eyes, his tan skin eerie in the light. His white teeth almost shone, and he had foregone is usual sunglasses, and he smirked sexily at his girlfriend. "Hey, doll. Surprised?" he asked in a purr. Her fear, and lust was immediately replaced with confusion and betrayal. She saw the unusual look in her boyfriend's eyes. Oh how she tried to make even a noise, only for her voice to fail her. Tilly just nodded and looked into those unrecognizable red eyes. They didn't look like Allen's... Allen wouldn't do this...? She'd known the boy nearly her whole life... 

He approached her, looking up at Oliver. "Thanks, you did great. You'll find the one you want out back, have fun with her." Allen said, and Oliver squealed before running off. Allen then turned his attention to her. "Now... where was I..?" he hummed, grinned, and leaned over her, inspecting every inch of her. When did he change? Tilly wondered staring up at her boyfriend in fear. There was no way this was him, her entire body was trembling, her mind kept telling her body it was fear, but her body knew it was her excitement. Tears slid down her cheeks as she managed to say one word that Allen was able to make out, "Why?" Tilly managed to ask past the gag. If Allen wanted to have sex, she would have… He never asked so she figured he didn't want to.... 

He smirked cruelly, "Simple really... I wanted you in a certain way, where even if you resisted, you couldn't truly fight me... I'm going to have what I want, every bit of it, and what I want... Is you." he said. Usually, such a sentence was romantic, but coming from his lips, it was bone chilling. He went over to the table Oliver had left set out, looking over what was there and grinning. Allen's voice sent shivers down her spine, and it wasn't in a good way. She stared at him in fear, wondering what she had done to deserve this. Watching Allen move about upset her why wouldn't he ask? Tilly squirmed wanting to inch herself away from the man she no longer recognized. When his back was turned she tried to slide the chair across the floor, unsuccessfully.

He eventually picked up a knife, looking at her. His eyes, more like blood than the rubies they had been at one time, gleamed lustfully as he walked back to her. "Tell you what... I'll cut the gag... if you promise not to scream... I'll even be gentle, if you beg for it." He said cruelly. There was no way this man was her Allen. It didn't sound like him, it was ice cold rather than warm and inviting. His eyes were full of something she'd never seen before. She couldn't stop crying, but she nodded, showing compliance. Tonight she would lose her virginity to her boyfriend. A man she no longer knew...

He cut the gag, putting the knife to the side, pushing her hair back with a surprising gentleness, but the look in his eye made it clear he hadn't changed again. He watched her, if the drugs had worn off in her fear he'd be giving her a double dose. When he pushed her disheveled hair out of her face she looked in his eyes, "A-Al... C-c'mon... Th-this isn't like you...." She whispered softly, her voice barely audible. Her womanhood was practically dripping, her skin was covered in goose bumps. The Belorussian looked in her boyfriend's eyes, rubbing her knees together, trying to hide herself, however unsuccessful. 

"You see, it actually is. It just isn't who you're used to." He smirked. His hand went down, rubbing her through her soaked panties, smirking rather cockily. "Naughty girl... getting turned on by this.." he purred, knowing full well it was the drugs, also knowing that every touch he made would be like lightning bolts of pleasure in her. Practically turning inside out, the Belorussian was transformed into a moaning, wet hot mess.

The blond with disheveled blond curls stared into Allen's eyes as he ran his fingers over her, every single touch sending electrifying senses through her body, causing her to moan and spread her legs. "B-Bastard..." She growled lowly. 

"You love it, you know you do..." He purred, cutting her panties and her bra away, having not removed the ropes, and having no intentions to. He bit one of her rosy buds harshly in his teeth, pinching the other as he continued to rub her womanhood, now without a layer of cloth blocking it. This wasn't the Allen she knew, nothing like him. She gasped from the pain when he bit down hard on her buds. She cried out in pain and brought her knees up as fast as she could, trying to get Allen off of her.

"Allen stop!!" She moaned, her womanhood getting more and more wet with every touch.

He pushed her legs back down with a growl, his eyes flashing, and he seemed to have fangs for a second. "Your mouth says no but your body says yes, though I suppose a second, doubled dose of the drugs should get you on board, or at the very least, unable to fight me..." he said, getting up, going over to the table and picking up a small box. He moved back over to her and opened it, pulling out a large syringe, and at least double the size of the last one. "This one is going to hurt some, and it's going to probably make you feel pretty strange in the head, I added some stuff to it…" He smirked as he turned it in the light, just to prolong her fear.

Seeing the fangs her eyes widened, "Al!" She cried and watched him walk away from her, she inched away, further and further away from him. When Allen returned she was against the wall trying to get as far away from him as possible. Allen knew that Tilly had knew that she was scared of needles. Tilly's eyes widened in fear, "Babe! Stop I don't like needles!" She begged squirming out from underneath him, inching her way away from him before she hit the adjacent wall. She shook her head as he came closer. This wasn't her Allen, Allen wouldn't do this, even when they fought this never happened. Tilly backed away from him and started to cry. "Baby please...." She whimpered.

He growled, grabbing her and dragging her back to the bed, tying her back to the bedposts tighter than she was ever before. "You just can't cooperate can you...? I suppose I'll have to punish you..." he growled angrily, his eyes flashing more, his fangs evident in his anger. He injected the needle harshly into her upper thigh, injecting its contents into her quickly and removing the needle. "If that doesn't work... I'll keep doubling the dose until it does." he said darkly.

She screamed in pain as he injected her and she trembled, tears streaming down her face. After tying her to the bed she whimpered and looked in his eyes, "B-Baby... I-I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry I love you..." She whimpered as her head spun. She would have hit her head if she wasn't tied. Her eyes fluttered before they remained at half lidded. Her heart beat more, her womanhood incredibly wet. "P-Please..." She moaned. "b-Be gentle...." She whimpered, not sure if Allen even cared. "P-Please...."

 

Allen was about to have his way with her when suddenly, the door slammed open, two tall men, one looking substantially taller than the other, were standing there, holding... bottles of water and a book as weapons?!?! Allen cursed, yelling in pain when the water was splashed on him, convulsing violently when the taller one started to read in Latin out of the book. A black smoke came out of his mouth and he collapsed, unconscious as the smoke swirled around, the tall one finishing the incantation so it was gone. He then tossed a jacket to Tilly, cutting the ropes. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Their eyes remained locked on each other; they couldn’t stop staring each other down. What had happened was life threatening, she felt betrayed, and she didn’t even feel as though she knew who her boyfriend was anymore. There was no way that they could ever go back to the way they were before. The thought of that alone upset the Belorussian more than anything else. The idea that her boyfriend had been hiding his true identity from her his entire life made her sick and maybe even part of her hated him for it. Allen Jones wasn’t the man she knew or loved. There was no way that they could go back to the way things were before, and to Tilly that wasn’t even the least bit okay.  
Tiziana-Elizabeth Arlovskaya had moved to America when she was eleven from Belarus and couldn’t speak any English. Any English she did know was incredibly butchered from her lack of knowledge. By the time she had hit thirteen she was getting picked on and teased for the way she dressed and it became a hassle to wake her every morning to get her to go. It was her half birthday which only the girl celebrated. Her mother made her a personal sized cake, in other words it was an oversized cupcake. Tilly had been having a good day from the time she woke up to that point in time. Anastasia had bought her daughter a locket for her half birthday, and inside was a picture of Anastasia as a baby and as she was on that day. It’d been Tilly’s most prized possession.  
Things soon took a turn for the worst after lunch. She’d been coming from her locker and she was holding her violet violin case, her frilly dress was at the perfect length; her father, Mikhail had gotten it for her for her twelfth birthday. The dress was blue and pink, it had an open back concept, and most would see it as an issue; not for this Lolita however. She wore a white petticoat beneath it. The jumper was sleeveless and didn’t cover her bust, once again, it would be a major drawback, aside from the fact that she wore a beautiful chiffon blouse with ruffles and a large neck bow. Tilly had a huge smile on her face as she walked the school halls proudly, her long, thigh high white ruffled socks had little hearts on them and she wore a pair of white two inch high platform shoes.  
She was making her way to her fourth period class in the music room where she was cornered by a soccer snob named Alfred Jones. Alfred always called himself a hero, but in retrospect he was her villain; the reason that Tilly didn’t want to come to school most days. His breath reeked of whatever he ate for lunch that day. Keeping her pinned against the wall he grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. “Want a kiss monster girl?” Alfred purred out. Tilly turned her head to deny him, something no one dared do.  
He snatched her violin and she cried out begging the American to give it back, her Belorussian accent was very thick. “No! Alfred stop! Please!” Tilly cried out only to be forced against the wall.  
“Oi!” Another voice snapped from a distance. “I think the lady said to fucking stop Jones.” Standing nonchalantly against a set of lockers a tall, well-built American with a dark complexion glared directly against the blond. “So I suggest you take a fucking step back eh?” His name, was Allen Jones. Former new kid on the block, moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts from Lawrence, Kansas back in the second grade.  
“And if I don’t?” Alfred taunted, dropping the violin case, getting a whimper from the Belorussian.  
“Or you’re going to be picking your teeth up off the floor.” Allen growled, his voice laced with anger. Alfred took a step back from Tilly and she picked up her violin case, only to have Alfred kick her to the floor. Tilly let out a sharp scream and curled into herself. Her body hurt from that experience and she held her violin to her body. “That’s it you little fucker.” Allen growled and moved toward Alfred. Tilly couldn’t watch the fight as she heard punches being thrown, she screamed loudly and covered her ears wanting nothing to do with this whole situation. No teachers taught in this hallway of lockers and no one heard Tilly’s sharp screams. Allen wasn’t going to quit until the sexy soccer snob learned his lesson.  
By the time a teacher finally stepped in, both boys were brutally bruised, Alfred more so than Allen. Allen’s chocolate locks were in a state of disarray as he was about to run to Tilly to help her when a teacher pulled Allen back and away from the girl who couldn’t pick herself up. Another student helped her stand when she couldn’t move and just stood up her body trembling. Tilly couldn’t take her eyes off the red eyed boy who’d saved her from the nefarious Alfred Jones, disgusting soccer snob.  
Weeks passed and Tilly followed Allen everywhere, discovered they were in all the same classes and Tilly hadn’t realized it. Maybe he’d been watching her and following her without Tilly even realizing it. Though it didn’t seem at all realistic, it’s what she felt like had happened. The two became close friends, even though Allen often pushed her away, not feeling as though he deserved her affection, or her love. By the time they hit high school they were sweethearts, they started dating and when Tilly got accepted into Harvard Law School right in Cambridge on full scholarship, her dreams of being just like her mother seemed so strong. She and Allen moved in together, and that, is where the story begins. Tilly lived walking distance from her school, and her workplace and she resided in her small house with her high school sweetheart, Allen Jones.


End file.
